


Doctor's Orders

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Riley scares the boys into behaving, Tag to 1x05, Toothpick - Freeform, coda to 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: Mac and Jack are both more than a little banged up after the train comes into Frankfurt, but they're not the only ones who notice.orRiley puts the boys in their place.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth installment in my personal challenge to write a tag for every episode. This one isn't my favorite, but I don't think it's that bad either. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!!!

It was when Jack clapped Mac’s back after pulling him out from under the train that he first noticed the kid wince. It wasn’t long after that that he noticed the ever growing bruise on Mac’s cheekbone, the way he was holding his ribs, and the haggard look of his eyes. It was also impossible for Mac not to notice the heaps of bruises on his partner’s face, as well as his bruised knuckles. Both made a mental note to make sure the other got some ice once they were on their way back to LA.

The team picked up McDonald’s to-go in Frankfurt, then made their way to exfil. Once they were on the plane, both Mac and Jack sat down on the couch, but Riley made her way to the back of the plane, and grabbed the fully stocked first aid kit from the closet.

“Have at each other,” she said with a smirk while tossing the kit at Jack, the only thing saving him from yet another bruise on the face being his quick reflexes in catching it. Riley took a seat on the couch opposite from Mac and Jack, and pulled out her laptop, the sound of her fingernails on the keyboard of her rig quickly filling the air.

“It looks like you just need about twelve ice packs and you’ll be good to go,” Mac added, his own cocky smile mirroring Riley’s.

“And you too man! Don’t think I haven’t noticed all you’ve got goin’ on,” Jack replied, looking Mac up and down.

“My face is fine, and that’s-“

“Don’t even say ‘that’s it’ because we both know it’s not.” Mac rolled his eyes. “Yeah you certainly wouldn’t have cracked ribs and a bruised shoulder, would ya? Come on, dude, you were alone with the bad guy on the train for a few solid minutes. You’re good, but I know he probably got a few solid licks in himself. We’ve both done this dance enough times to know that it’s just a lot easier if you tell me straight up what he did, and let me fix it.”

“Jack, there’s nothing to fix,” he replied with a fond smile. “Okay, so the guy pistol whipped me across the shoulder and got a few ribs with a well placed kick. With all the adrenaline, I didn’t even notice until we were off the train,” he finished, only shrugging with one shoulder.

“So you do notice the pain then?”

“Jack-“

“And I can fix that, at least for now,” the man continued. He popped open the first aid kit and pulled out three heavy duty ice packs, shaking them up to get them to work. “You know the drill, come on. You know I’m not gonna stop bothering you about it until you just do it, right? Put the friggin ice packs on and I’ll let you rest in peace my friend,” he finished with a sly smile.

“Wow you’re hilarious,” Mac grumbled, but took the ice packs from his partner. He put one on his shoulder and leaned back on it, held another across his ribs, and held the last one to his cheekbone, wincing at the bite from the cold. “Now it’s your turn, old man.”

Jack smiled, “already on it brother.” He held one to his head and rested the other across his knuckles. “Unlike you, I actually know how to take care of myself.”

“Why do you guys always do this?” Riley interjected. “Haven’t you been partners long enough to know that it’s just better if you don’t resist each other’s mother henning? And you always argue about who’s worse at receiving medical attention.”

The two replied at the same time.

“That’s because I’m fine-“

“Well he’s always worse off than me-“

“Oh shut up you guys,” Riley interrupted. “Mac,” she said, turning to the blond, “you’re definitely not fine. You have a bruise the size of Jack’s ego on your face, cracked ribs, and probably a bruised scapula. None of that means you’re fine, so you’re gonna sit with those ice packs the rest of the flight, got it?” she finished, giving Mac a stare that left no room for questioning.

The blonde held up his hands in surrender before gently putting the ice packs back in place, shaking his head. Jack just smirked at him.

“And you,” Riley continued, turning pointedly toward Jack, whose failed look of innocence was doing him no favors. “Jack, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You may not have any bone problems, but you’re certainly not fine either. And it’s definitely a stretch to say that Mac is always worse off than you. So you’re gonna do the same. Put the ice packs on, and don’t let me see you taking them off, or else I’ll make sure all your copies of Die Hard and your access to it on the internet disappears forever,” she finished with a smirk.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” Jack quickly stammered out, complete with a salute.

“Good!” she replied, flashing a cheerful, innocent smile, before leaning back and turning her attention back to her rig.

Mac and Jack glanced at each other, and could barely contain their chuckles. They each thought the other was bad when they were hurt, but Riley was a whole different level. At least this meant that if Riley ever got even a minor scrape, the two of them could tease her relentlessly.


End file.
